Haikyu : Sincerity Reaches
by bubblypandarie
Summary: Uehara Arisa is known as a female delinquent in her school because of her looks . Everytime she comes to school , she has bruises and plasters all over her , which makes everyone misunderstand . One morning , she bumps into someone and it changed everything .
1. Chapter 1 : The female delinquent

There's rumour in Karasuno High that there's a female delinquent in their school . It's rumoured that she's has been in many gang fights , that's why she comes to school with bruises and plasters all over her . They say that her glare can kill . She's over 145 cm tall with a nice body figure even though she's short , some even say she's a beauty . But her specs covers it all . She's known to be deadly , violent and a rule breaker . Her name is Uehara Arisa .

*ring*

" Nee-chan , wake up ."

" Five more minutes .." I mumble .

" Nee-chan . We're gonna be late for school if you continue to sleep !"

*grunts*

I sit up and yawn . I look at my younger brother , Katsuya . " Go to school yourself , you annoying brother . You're old enough to do that ," I say as I push his face away from mine .

After I took a shower , I got ready for school . I tied my hair up into a ponytail after drying it . I took my keys , wallet and got my plasters ready . " You done ?" Katsuya asked . I nodded and left the house with him . After parting ways at a junction , I headed to Karasuno High .

*falls down*

Geez , I fell down again …

" Are you okay ?" A man said , holding out his hands .

I look up . He has wild brown hair thats stands tall and a tiny bunch of yellow hair that falls over his forehead . He also has slanted brown eyes .

I like his eyes .

" Er , hello ? Are you really okay ? You fell flat on ypur face ." He said .

" I-i'm fine ." I took his hands and stood up .

" Ack ! Blood ! Your nose is bleeding !" He pointed to my nose .

" Ah , really ?"

" Why are you acting as if it's normal ?!"

" Not really ." I take out my tissue and wipe the blood , lifting my head to the sky .

I walked again and fell on my knees .

" You fell again .." He helped me up and gave me a plaster .

" .. I have loads , so it's okay ."

" Are you that clumsy- Ah , crap ! I'M GONNA BE LATE ! Er , i'll go on ahead first , okay !?" He sprinted off .

Soon , the bleeding stopped . I took a plaster and put it on the top of my nose . I took put a tissue and wiped the blood on my knees before putting a plaster on it . Oh god , I have a bruise on my elbow too ..

-School-

Countless eyes staring at me . Rumours going around . Fingers pointing at me . Talks behind my back . Well , I'm already used to it .

" Look ! It's the female delinquent !"

" She's got plasters and bruises all over her too !"

" She looks so scary ..! I don't even want to look at her ."

" They say that even thought she has the devil aura , she's actually a beauty ..! But her specs covers it ."

" Beauty ? Really ? She's a shortie , though ."

" Yeah ."

I walk past these people and into the school building . I take off my outdoor shoes and put on my indoor shoes . I head to class and sit at my seat . As usual , I look out the window .

" I'm so tired ..!" I heard .

I look to my right and saw a guy stretching . He has a red spot on his forehead from sleeping on his hand .

" Oh ? Aren't you from this morning ? The really clumsy girl ?" He grinned .

" Hey , Noya . She's a delinquent ! She might beat you up !" A guy said from behind .

" Huh ?! Seriously ?!"

" Yeah ! That's why she has plasters and bruises all over her ..! Because she fought ."

He's going to be the same as them . Believe in those pathetic rumours .

I look outside the window again .

" I don't think that's why ..! This morning I saw her fall down and down again . She got a nosebleed and her knees bled . Her elbow had a bruise too . That's why she had plasters and bruises all over her . Right ?" He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him .

Eh ? H-he didn't believe in them ..? That's .. surprising .

" I was correct , right ? You didn't get into a gang fight , right ?"

" ..Yeah ." I replied softly .

" See ! She can't be a delinquent ."

*bell rings*

" Class , get to your seats !" Sensei shouted .

" Sensei , when's the field trip ?" A student asked .

" Huh ? Field trip ? Did I mention field trip ?"

" You did !"

" Well , it's not just a field trip . It's a camp !"

" YAY !" The class said .

What's so fun about a camp ? Anyways , I can't go .

" Alright , let's start on maths ."

I took out my mathematics book and pencil case .

" Um .. clumsy-san , can you share your textbook with me ? I forgot to bring mine ." He scratched the back of his head .

" I have a name , sleepy-san . It's Uehara Arisa ."

" Geh ! I have a name too ! It's Nishinoya Yuu !" He stood up .

" Nishinoya , we all know your name . You're being unexpectedly high in this class . Would you like to get out ?" Sensei threatened .

" Tsk .. No , sensei .. " He sat down quietly .

" So are you going to share it with me or not ?"

" I never said that I won't ."

" Thanks !" He moved his table to connect with mine and I put the textbook in the middle .

He put up the textbook to make it stand .

" Your name is so familiar ."

" Your name is so weird ."

" How is it weird ..!"

" It just is . Like how you are ."

He's weird . Because he didn't believe the rumours . I like that weirdness .


	2. Chapter 2 : Brother's appearance

-After school-

*ring*

Class is finally over . I need to get to my-

*yawn*

Nishinoya just woke up . He sleeps so much . " Oh , by the way , what club did you join?" He asked . I replied ," I didn't join any ." I pack my bag . " Huh ? Why ?" I answer ," I .. don't have time for it ." I stand up and was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist . I look back and he smiled at me . " Bye bye , Arisa ."

*blush*

A-Arisa ?! Did he just call me by my first name !?

" W-what ?! Why did you call me by my first name ?!"

" Well , your last name is kinda hard to pronounce and Arisa is much more easier to say so .."

" That's not a reason .. Would you be okay if I started calling you Yuu too ?"

" That's … But I wanna call you Arisa !"

… Shall I have my revenge ?

" Fine , then . _Yuu_ , I'll be going off now ." I smirked .

His grip loosened and I took the chance to get away from him . I took the usual shortcut route to my workplace . It was just behind the volleyball gymnasium .

*ball hits head*

" Ah ! Gomendasai ! Are you okay ?" A male said , running to me .

" Y-yes . I'm okay ." I pat my hair to clean it .

He had black hair and sharp eyes . He's .. tall .

" Aren't you THE FEMALE DELINQUENT IN OUR SCHOOL ?!" He jumped back , kneeling down .

" Huh !? I'M NOT A DELINQUENT ! And why are you kneeling down !?"

" Please spare my life ..!" He did a dogeza .

Is he just dumb or stupid ?

" Look , I don't kill . So get up already ."

He looked up slightly before slowly standing up .

" I-i'm just gonna go back to practice so .." He was turning back when an orange haired boy came .

" HAHAHA ! KAGEYAMA , I WIN !" He proudly boasted .

" HUH !? IT WAS JUST ONE-" He paused and looked at me . He blinked several times and stood at attention .

" Pfft . What's with you ?" I laugh .

" S-senpai .. I am Kageyama Tobio !" He introduced .

His cheeks turned red . Is he ..

" Is that so ? Well , I'm late so I'll be going off first ." I walked off to the fence and climbed over it smoothly .

What was that ? That boy ? He called me Senpai , so he must be a first year ..? Oh , well .

-9pm-

I got all my stuff and closed up the place . I then remembered what the manager said .

 _" Since you worked so hard , I'll give you en extra 3 days of leave . You can go and play with your friends . Spend time with Katsuya too ."_

3 days of leave huh ..

I was walking past a convenience store when I remembered that Katsuya wanted to have some pudding .

I should get him some ..

I go into the store and head to the dessert section . I took a milk pudding and headed to the cashier .

" MISTER ! I WON ANOTHER ONE !" A guy shouted , pushing me to the side as he made his way towards the cashier .

" Yes yes , please take another ." The cashier said .

" YAY !" He jumped in joy .

As he turned around , our eyes met . N-nishinoya ?!

" Arisa !?" He pointed his finger at me .

This guy …

" What are you doing here , _Yuu_ ?" I smirked .

" Geh ! DON'T CALL ME THAT ! IT'S EMBARRASSING !" He covered his face .

" What , are you shy ?"

" I-I'm not ..! Anyways , what are you doing here ?"

" I'm here to get some pudding for Katsuya ."

" Who's Katsuya ?"

" My younger brother ."

" How old is he ?"

" He's thirteen ."

" Oh ."

" What are you doing here ?"

" Getting my favourite SODA-FLAVOURED CANDY POPSICLE !" He grinned widely .

" .. I see ." I head to the cashier and pay .

" NEE-CHAAN !" Someone shouted .

That sounded like .. Katsuya ..?

I turn around and he hugged me . " Katsuya ?" He looked up at me and smiled . " Why are you not at home ..!?" I karate chop his head . Nishinoya walked to me excitedly and messed up Katsuya's hair . He said ," Arisa , you didn't tell me your brother was THIS cute !" Katsuya let go of me and hit Nishinoya's hand away . He asked ," Who are you ? Nee-chan's boyfriend ?" He put his hands on his waists . Nishinoya's face turned red and he stuttered ," W-w-what ?! N-no ..!" Katsuya stood beside me and said ," Nee-chan is mine , and I won't give her to the likes of you !" This brat ..! I hit the back of Katsuya's head and said ," I'm not yours , Katsuya ."

-Next day in school-

" Arisa , you never told me Katsuya had a sister complex ..!" Nishinoya said .

" You waited for me at the gate just to ask me that ?"

" Yea- Wait , Arisa . You fell again ?" He took my arm and checked it .

" Come're ." He held my hand .

-Infirmary-

" You should've been more careful ." Nishinoya said as he carefully and gently applied cream on my wounds .

" I didn't know you could do this ." I said , lowering my body to look at my wound .

" I live alone , this is the least that I could do ."

" You live alone ?" I ask .

" Yeah . My parents went overseas to work but I decided to stay ."

I didn't know he lived alone .

" By the way , Arisa ." He lifted his head up .

" Hm ?"

As soon as our eyes meet , I realise that we were too close .

*blush*

We both jumped back . I asked ," W-what did you want to say ?" I felt my heart racing . " Uh .. Why .. are you working part time ..?" Huh ? How does he know ? " How did you .." He sat beside me and said ," You were still in your work clothes ." He put on a big plaster . Should I .. tell him ..? He wouldn't .. do tho-

*bell rings*

" Crap ! We're gonna be late !" He grabbed my hand and ran off straight to class .

Luckily , we got in the class before Sensei did by a second . We sat in our seats and the class greeted Sensei . Our homeroom sensei , Takashi Sensei , announced ," Our camp will be a two days one night camp ! It's also compulsory , so please attend unless you have a valid reason . That's all . Your english sensei , Jun sensei will take over now ."

C-compulsory ?! Who's gonna take care of Katsuya ?! Wait , he's thirteen so he'll be able to take care of himself . Yeah .. he will . I can just ask him to stay over at his friend's ..! He'll be fine , right ? But will he even allow me to go ? I mean , there's his annoying sister complex ..

" …sa . Arisa ..!" Nishinoya said , waving his hand in front of me .

" Huh ?"

" Why do you look so spaced out ? Are you worried about Katsuya ?"

" Y-yeah .."

" He's already thirteen , he'll be able to take care of himself ."

" Yeah , probably ."

" By the way , I forgot to bring my textbook again so-"

I moved my table next to his and put up the textbook in the middle to make it stand . " You're so forgetful . You can sleep all you want , sleepy-san ." I can already get used to him in a day . From the corner of my eye , he was trembling with anger . " I mean , you could just get a scolding for not bringing your textbook you know ." I slowly moved the textbook away from him but he stopped me , forcing a smile .

Pfft , he's so simple .


	3. Chapter 3 : On one condition

As usual , Nishinoya was sleeping on his desk while I was taking down notes . I even shared my notes with him sometimes .

" Um , excuse me ..! I think Takashi sensei left his cable cord here ."

I looked up from my table and saw Kageyama . Oh ? It's him . That funny junior .

" Oh , yes ." Takumi sensei took the cable cord and handed it to Kageyama .

Although it was just for a split second , our gazes met . " Oh ? It's Kageyama ." Nishinoya's eye opened . He knows Kageyama ? I ask ," You know that guy ?" He nodded while saying ," Yeah , we're in the same club . You know him ?"

" You're in the volleyball club ..!? With that height ..?"

" Hey ! Tsk . I'm a Libero . I receive the balls since I'm short ."

" I know what's a Libero ."

" You do ?!"

" My parents were a fan of volleyball .. so they watched it everyday . I had nothing to do so I watched it with them ."

" Really ?! That's amazing ..! We have an amazing first year combo ..! Kageyama's a setter and Hinata's a middle blocker but he can spike too ! Of course we also have our tall middle blocker Tsukishima !"

" So Hinata and Kageyama's the ones who does the crazy quick attack ?"

" Yeah !"

" They must be good , then ."

" Yeah ..! And I'm good too ! I'm an amazing Libero ."

" Which Junior High did you come from ?"

" Chidoriyama ..!"

" That's a powerhouse school .. But why did you come to Karasuno ?"

" …. BECAUSE OF THE GIRL'S UNIFORM ! IT'S SO CUTE ON THE GIRLS ! " He proudly said while standing up .

I shook my head .

" Nishinoya . We all know you have a fetish for the girls' uniform . Would you like to get out ?" Sensei threatened .

" Geh ! S-sumimasen ." He sat down .

" Also , the girls here haven't disappointed me so far except you . And ..! The boys uniform is so cool ..! Black is just cool ! And also it's close to home !" He added .

He has more to add ..? And I disappointed him ..?! In what way !?

-Lunch break-

*yawns*

I turn to look at Nishinoya , who just woke up . He had a red spot on both his forehead and arm . Was his sleep that good ? He rested his head on his hands again .

" Ohayo , Arisa ." He tilted his head towards me .

" It's afternoon already ."

" Eh? Then , Konichiwa ..? "

" Forget it , just go eat ."

" Nope . I'm not eating today , I'll stay with Arisa from today onwards ."

*blush*

" What do you mean ?!"

" I mean , you're always in class right ? So I'll accompany you from today onwards ..!" He smiled at me .

*doki*

" .. I .. don't need you to be here . It's better to just go with your friends ."

I .. don't want him to be seen hanging out with a 'delinquent' like me .

" Noya ! Come on , let's go !" His friends called for him .

" Gomen , I'll spend break time with Arisa !"

Huh ? Why ..?

" You ..! Did you just call her by her first name ?! Aren't you scared that she'll beat you up ?!"

" Huh ? Why should I be ? She looks and acts far from a delinquent . If you get to know her , she's not bad ..!" He grinned .

*doki*

My heart skipped a beat .. This Nishinoya .. why is he being so good to me ?

" W- We'll go first then ."

I looked at Nishinoya . He gave me a thumbs up and said ," There ! That's solved ." He pushed his chair nearer to my seat and sat on it . Then , he squinted his eyes . " What ?" I ask . He leaned in closer to my face and said ," You have an eyelash here ." He used his finger to take it out .

C-close !

I jump back . " Wait ." Nishinoya leaned in to take a closer look at my face . I ask ," What are you doing ..?!" Then , he took my specs off .

MY SPECS !

" Just what are you doing ?!"

" As I thought . Like the rumours say , you're a real beauty under your specs . You didn't disppoint me after all !" He grinned .

*blush*

" ARE YOU CRAZY ?! GIVE ME MY SPECS BACK !" I was fighting for my specs that was in his possession .

My vision was all blurry .

" NOPE ! HAHAHAHA ! SHORTY !" He teased .

" YOU SHORTY ! GIVE IT BACK TO ME !" I jump , trying to take it back while Nishinoya held it up high .

" S-SHORTY ?! YOU'RE EVEN SHORTER THAN ME ..!"

" Give it back to me please ?" I pout .

" On one condition . You help me study . BAHAHAHAHA !"

Is he serious ?

" HOW CAN I HELP SOMEONE WHO SLEEPS IN CLASS EVERYDAY ?!"

" Then I'm not gonna give it back ." He folded his arms and looked away .

" Fine ..!" I cut him off .

Geez , he's so childish . More importantly , how am I gonna tutor this childish guy ..?

-Saturday-

" Nee-chan , what's he doing here ?" Katsuya stood guard at the door .

" U-um .. He's here to study with me ."

" And why is that ?" Katsuya questioned .

" He needed help ."

" Pardon my intrusion !" Nishinoya said , walking in the house .

" Who said you could come in ..?!" Katsuya said .

" My room's here ." I pointed to my room . " Stay inside as I get some drinks ," I said . Nishinoya nodded his head and said ," Then , excuse me ." He entered my room .

Katsuya pointed to my room and said ," HOW CAN YOU JUST LET SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE LIKE THAT ?! " I replied ," Well , he's trustable .. I guess ..? And besides , you're here ." Katsuya looked away and said ," That's true ." Katsuya entered my room .

I walked to the kitchen and prepared some green tea . I poured them into cups and brought it to my room . But before I entered my room , I heard some noises . What is happening in there ?

" ..No ! Give it back !"

" No ! I wanna see it !"

I open the door and see Katsuya and Nishinoya fighting for a book . That's ..

" MY PHOTO ALBUM ! IT'S MINE ! GIVE IT BACKKK !" I shout , joining in the fighting

Our fight ended with me winning . I hugged my photo album tightly so they couldn't steal it from me . We were all out of breath .

" I let you in my room to get ready the study materials , not look at my personal stuff ..!" I scold .

" Gomendasai .." Nishinoya apologized , falling to his knees and doing a dogeza .

" Where did you even find this ?"

" I was looking around when I saw that lying under your bed ."

Right .. I was looking at it last night .

" Anyways , have you brought all the stuff I asked you to ?"

" Nope ! I just brought my pencil case and notebook ! I thought you might have the textbooks ." He smiled at me .

" The same as always .. " I shook my head .

" Alright ! Let's get started !"


	4. Chapter 4 : Study session

-1 hour later-

" Try question 5 ." I point to the question on the book .

-10 minutes later-

" … x = 10 ! " He shouted , raising his arm .

" Incorrect . You didn't even solve it ..! Don't just give me random answers !"

" I don't know how to do it ..!" He rested his head on the table .

" I thought you told me you understood ?" I folded my arms .

He looked away .

" What's that supposed to mean .. ?"

" You look too mean for me to say I don't understand ."

I look too mean ..?

" Look here , you have to factori- " He's not looking .. " _Yuu_ , look here ." He flinched , slowly turning his head . " DON'T CALL ME THAT ! IT'S EMBARRASSING !" He pointed his finger at me . I say ," You called me Arisa first ..!" He looked at the question and said ," I'm looking now ." He's .. one of a kind this guy . I explain ," You have to factorise this first then .." As I continue explaining , Nishinoya nodded his head slowly . " Tell me if you don't understand ," I say . He bit his lower lip and blurted ," I don't know how to factorise ."

" HUH ?! YOU DON'T ?! HOW DID YOU PASS FRESHMAN YEAR ?!"

" I BARELY PASSED MATHS !" He blushed , embarrassed .

" There's nothing to be embarrassed about . It was expected ." I tease , putting my hand on his shoulder .

" You .. mean sensei !"

" Pfft . Okay , I'll teach you ."

-10 minutes later-

" Now do this question ." I point to question 2 .

After about 2 minutes , he was done . " x = 2 or 7 ," he answered . " Correct ," I said , smiling .

" Wait there !" Katsuya said , covering my face . " I'm the only one who can see Nee-chan's smile ..!"

" Katsuya , stop playing around and do your homework too ." I shove his hand away .

Nishinoya was looking away , his hands covering his face . " What's wrong ?" , I ask . He replied ," N-nothing ." His ears are red .. Is he too cold ?

*stomach growls*

I look at Katsuya and he shook his head , saying it wasn't him . Then it's .. I look at Nishinoya . He himself looked surprised . I glance at my watch . It's 2 pm already . " Have you eaten lunch ?"

*shakes head*

I guess I'll have to cook lunch then . I stand up and say ," Continue doing those . Katsuya , if he sleeps then you can do whatever you want to wake him up . Okay ?" Nishinoya asked ," Where are you going ?" I answered ," To cook you food ." Katsuya requested ," I want omelette rice !" I gave him an okay and headed to the kitchen . I took out the ingredients I needed and started cooking . After about 10 minutes , I was done .

" Come and eat ..!" I called , placing the one omelette rice on each place .

The door flew open and the boys came rushing out . I placed the dishes on the dining table .

" Ittadakimasu !" The boys said .

" Eh ? Arisa , you're not eating ?" Nishinoya asked .

" I gotta go to my part time job in an hour's time so .."

" Ah .. I see ." Nishinoya said , taking a spoonful . His eyes turned sparkly , hearts were on it . " OISHII ! You were this good of a cook ?! That's amazing !" He complimented . I hide my hands behind my back and said ," Well .. I'm not bad ." Katsuya boasted ," See ! This is my wonderful sis-" But before he continued , I hit the back of his head . " Just eat ." They finished their meal in 5 minutes . They were that hungry , huh .

" I'll wash ," Katsuya volunteered . He took Nishinoya's plate as well . " I just didn't want my precious sister to do so much hard work okay ."

He's so cute , Katsuya that is .

Nishinoya and I went back into my room .

" Are these your parents ?"

Wait , what ? P-parents ..?

" Huh ?"

" It fell out from your textbook ." He held up a photo .

" .. Don't touch my stuff !" I snatch the photo away from him .

Shit . I .. did it again .

" G-gomen . I didn't do it on purpose ."

I didn't know what to say . Come on , Arisa . Apologise to him ..! He didn't even do anything wrong ..

" I need to go home now so .." Nishinoya packed his bag . " Thanks for the food , Arisa . I'll .. get going now ." He left the house .

*door opens*

Is it Nishinoya ? I turn behind , only to see Katsuya . Oh .. he really left .

" Nee-chan , Yuu-nii just left in a hurry ."

" 'Yuu-nii' ..? I thought you didn't like him ."

" Only when he looks at you ..! Other than that , Yuu-nii's a good guy !"

That's right … he's a good guy . But .. why can't I ..

-Monday-

I was on my way to school as usual . When I reached school , it was the same as always . Just that .. more people are looking at me .

" Look ! That's her !"

" She should be jailed !"

Jailed ..? That's a first .

" I pity her parents ."

I stop walking . Why bring up my parents ? How dare they-

" I heard that she caused her parents' death ."

" Yeah , me too ! I heard that she was playing around in the car when her parents were driving , then she distracted her father and it crashed ."

" It's a miracle her brother survived . Maybe it's karma that saved her life ."

I clench my fists and walk to the indoor building . As I opened my shoe cubicle , trash fell out of it . There was a note on it written ," I pity your parents , sinner !"

How did this ..

I ripped the note and threw it in the bin . I changed my shoes and walked to class . As I walked to my seat , I noticed curses scribbled on my desk . There were some on the black board too .

" You look and act tough , but you're just a wimp !" A girl shouted from across the class .

The whole class laughed .

I ignore her and walk to the board , taking the duster to erase the comments on the board . I .. hope Nishinoya didn't come to school today . I don't want him to hear and see this . I clench my fists and walk back to my seat .

*back door opens*

" Sakuno-chan ..! Welcome to Karasuno ..!"

S-sakuno ..? My hands tremble as I heard that name . My mind went blank . I dare not look behind . I'm afraid it's her . It can't be .. Himuro Sakuno .. right ..?


End file.
